a new World coup
by redakai21
Summary: un viejo amigo de la infancia de tag viene y forma parte de los azules que pasara nuevos amores , aventuras , partidos y sobretodo una nueva copa mundial
1. Chapter 1

hola este fic esta inspirado en una serie football callejero o street football .como se no soy dueño de los personajes solo de mis oc ok bye

_cursiva: narrador_

**negrita: flash back y pensamientos **

ok disfruten ah y tag y eloise no salen en este fic eloise y uno de mis oc se enamoran y tag se enamora de otra de mis oc

football callejero

_en la cancha los azules contra los lobos un partido amistoso los azules están perdiend los hermanos teck y no se habían ido a jugar a los olímpicos _

tag: vamos chicos tenemos que ganar

victor: parece que alguien esta asustado

gabriel : ni que lo creas puede que estemos perdiendo pero no nos rendiremos

eloise: es sierto chicos sigamos con el juego

yaquline : woah son fuertes

victor: igual los aplastaremos

luca: serán papilla

tag: eso no lo creas

_pasa tiempo y los azules gana van a entrenar a la fabrica de sardinas_

tag: no sera lo mismo sin teck y no

eloise: si porque tuvieron que irse a los olímpicos

jeremy: tranquilos solo presisamos un suplente

samira : es sierto no se desesperen azules

tag: si tan solo mi amigo de infancia mike estuviera aquí

eloise: quien?

tag: mike era uno de mis mejores amigos jugaba bien al football recuerdo la ultima vez que lo vi

el iba al instituto riffler pero se tuvo que ir a otro instituto porque lo llamaron de alli

**flashback**

**instituto riffler años atrás**

**tag(9 años de edad): enserio no puedo creer que te vallas**

**mike(9 años de edad):yo tampoco**

**tag: y si no nos volvemos a ver**

**mike: tranquilo nos volveremos a ver ya veras amigos por siempre**

**tag: amigos por siempre(se abrazan)**

_presente_

eloise: debió ser difícil ver como se iba

samira: por lo que nos contaste puede dar buen animo a todos

tag: si el era genial

_puerto merri presente ubicación actual de mike _

mike: hoy me reencontrare con tag (mike es parecido a tag solo que un poco mas atractivo o algo así)

iré a la fabrica de sardinas debe de estar allí lo sorprenderé

_fabrica de sardinas los azules están __entrenando _

tag: jeremy pasame el balón( jeremy se lo pasa) gabriel tu turno resibela y pásasela a samira

(le da el balón)

gabriel: ok tag samira allí va (se lo pasa pero alguien se mete a la cancha y lo recibe y se queda con un pie sobre el)

samira: quien es el?(el chico mueve el balón)

jeremy: no se quien sea pero veo que busca un desafió(va asía el le intenta sacar el balón pero el lo pasa fácilmente)

tag: cuidado eloise(le grita)

eloise: estoy lista (el chico va asía ella y patea el balón pero la ataja)

mike: buena atajada

tag: esa voz? mike eres tu no puedo creerlo

mike: yo tampoco puedo creer que seas tu tag

gabriel : ese es mike

samira: es lindo

mike: gracias(le susurra)

jeremy: no juega tan bien

eloise: bromeas te paso en menos de 10 segundos

jeremy: suerte de principiante

mike: haber según tag tu eres jeremy el bromista

jeremy: hey tengo buena fama

mike: tu debes ser gabriel el cerebro

gabriel: ese soy yo

mike: tu samira una buena delantera y atacante

samira: si soy yo gracias

mike: y tu eloise la portera

eloise: esa soy yo

tag: oye tengo una idea debido a que teck y no se fueron a los olímpicos presisamos 2 sustitutos entonces te gustaría entrar al equipo

mike: bromeas me encantaría

tag: perfecto ya tenemos uno falta otro

jeremy: nos las podremos arreglar con el juega bastante bien

eloise: ja lo admitiste

jeremy: ok si

tag: bien la segunda copa del mundo empieza en mañana ya recibí información nos quedaremos en un barco durare el verano y cada equipo se quedara en un camarote chicos y chicas por separado

mike: suena bien

tag: mañana tendremos que empacar y ir al barco carguero

mike: ok

tag: aquí empieza una nueva copa del mundo

todos: siiii


	2. Chapter 2

hola este fic esta inspirado en una serie football callejero o street football .como se no soy dueño de los personajes solo de mis oc ok bye

_cursiva: narrador y pensamientos_

**negrita: flash back y pensamientos **

ok disfruten ah y tag y eloise no salen en este fic eloise y uno de mis oc se enamoran y tag se enamora de otra de mis oc

capitulo 2

_en el Capitulo anterior de a new World cup . un amigo de la infancia de tag mike vuelve al puerto merri y rápidamente se una al equipo de los azules como suplente .ahora una nueva copa a comenzado ._

_narrador: tag , eloise , mike , samira , jeremy y gabriel están por entrar al melville un barco en donde los equipos se quedaran durante la competencia _

__tag: bien llegamos este es el melville como en la copa anterior también estuvimos aquí creo(nota:no me vi entera la segunda temporada solo la tercera ok)

samira: es bueno estar aquí de regreso(de nuevo creo que ya estuvieron aquí)

mike: woah este es un lugar muy grande

eloise: créeme te va a encantar

mike: ok

shark: hola azules y hola ah como te llamas( a mike)

mike: me llamo mike soy el nuevo suplente de los azules y el mejor amigo de la infancia de tag

y tu

shark: soy shark uno de los jueces de este torneo y amigo de los azules

mike: ok subimos

todos: ok

(todos suben y van a sus camarotes )

jeremy: y como te esta yendo hasta ahora mike

mike: bien por ahora(desempacando)

jeremy: y tu jugaste fútbol antes ?

mike: si con las águilas de jerusalen

tag: woah son un equipo bueno

gabriel : si sierto y que te paso

mike: bueno estábamos en un partido íbamos ganand cuando la policía llego todos tuvimos que correr y la chica del equipo la atraparon y la arrestaron la suplantaron con otra chica claro pero desde ese partido yo anduve desaparecido.

tag: debió ser duro

mike: si y para mejor ami me gustaba la chica a la que arrestaron . (todos miran para abajo) pero no importa atrás el pasado como dicen algunos no y concentrarse en el presente

jeremy: así se habla (chocan las manos) jaja

_con las chicas_

samira: y que te parece el nuevo

eloise: es bueno jugando casi me mete un gol

samira: bueno yo creo que es lindo aunque me gusta jeremy

y a ti te parece lindo

eloise: no puedo negar que no (las dos chicas ríen)

_todos van al comedor_

shark: hola a como saben todos los equipos lo hermanos teck y no se fueron a los olímpicos a si que los azules tienen otro suplente y ahora lo presentaremos su nombre es mike

mike: hola así es soy el nuevo

varias chicas: ahhhh (suspiros de enamorada)

shark: bien daremos los partidos de hoy

los chicos delo circo contra los meteoritos

las bombas atómicas contra los walabies

y finalmente los azules contra los celtas montañosos

_jugaron un partido y los azules ganaro pasaron unos días y todo estaba bien hasta un dia mike estaba jugando de lo mas bien y eloise se enamoro de el . shark esta por dar los partidos_

__las panteras de sagueto contra los walabies

las serpientes de huekon contra los gauchos de buenos aires

los azules contra las aguilas de jerusalen

mike: que

shark: eso es todo por hoy

tag: mike estas bien

mike: si si lo estoy

shakira: valla valla miren quien es don desaparecido y jugaras contra nosotros o nos darás los goles

samira: nos darás los goles que quiso decir con eso

mike: ya dejenmen tranquilo

moshen: no nos darás la espalda como lo isiste con mika

mike: ya dejenmen tranquilo ( se levanta y se va )

eloise: mike ...

continuara...

bien este es el capitulo dos bye


	3. enfrentando el pasado

hola este fic esta inspirado en una serie football callejero o street football .como se no soy dueño de los personajes solo de mis oc ok bye

_cursiva: narrador y pensamientos_

**negrita: flash back y pensamientos **

ok disfruten ah y tag y eloise no salen en este fic eloise y uno de mis oc se enamoran y tag se enamora de otra de mis oc

capitulo 3 enfrentando el pasado

_en el capitulo anterior de a new world coup . mike ya se unió a los azules los azules ya entraron al barco. mike se a vuelto en un buen jugador. shark anuncio que las aguilas de jerusalen jugaban contra los azules mike se siente incomodo y moshen le dice algo y mike sale corriendo al camarote_

_con las chicas en su camarote_

samira: oye que crees que le abra pasado a mike

eloise: no lo se pero espero que este bien

samira: si yo también

eloise: vamos a ver a los chicos a ver que hacen (llegan y escuchan a través de la puerta

_con los chicos)_

tag: mike estas bien

mike: hay algo que no les dije chicos a mika no la arrestaron ella se entrego

los chicos: que!

tag: pero es no es tan malo

mike: no lo entienden la chica de la que yo gustaba se entrego para salvarme. lo malo se que los del otro equipo piensan que yo la abandone .

tag: tranquilo como tu dijiste olvidar el pasado y concentrarse en el presente . mañana tenemos un partidos contra las aguilas y te presisamos

mike: no se si pueda cualquier cosa jueguen sin mi capas que valla

gabriel: ok lo intentaremos

_eloise y samira se van a su camarote _

__eloise: que crees que se significara con hay algo que no les conté . ya les habría contado algo que a nosotros no ?

samira: posiblemente capas que mañana juguemos sin el pero hay que concentrarnos ok

eloise: ok

_era el día los azules contra las aguilas de jerusalen y mike no estaba en la cancha_

__moshen: hayy su suplente no se animo a venir a jugar con nosotros

eloise: ya no lo molestes

moshen: uyyy tu quien eres su novia

eloise: no . soy su amiga (_aunque quisiera ser su novia )_

moshen: bueno igual no se animo a venir no puede jugar contra nosotros

samira: jugaremos contra ustedes

moshen: ok

shark: el partido sera de 40 minutos . la patada inicial la ganan los azules.

que empiece el juego

jeremy: tag pasame el balón(tag se lo pasa) hay va samira( se lo pasa

samira: gracias jeremy gabriel todo tuyo (se lo da)

gabriel: ok (gabriel tira al arco y emboca) gol si.

shark: uno a cero favor los azules

rayan : halla va wasin

wasin :ok ( atrapa el balón ) halla voy (tira al arco y mete)

shark : uno iguales quedan 20 minutos de juego(suena el silbato )

_pasa el tiempo y las aguilas meten dos goles_

tag: nos están acabando

gabriel : yo no puedo mas preciso un descanso

samira: no podemos sin un suplente

mike: claro que pueden

todos: mike (corren y lo abrazan)

mike: como vamos?

tag: vamos dos goles abajo uno lo metió wasin y otro moshen

mike: bien entro por gabriel?

gabriel: si

shark: bien sigue el partido(suena el silbato)

mike: tag pasame el balón (tag se lo pasa y mike hace gol)

shark: gol los azules ahora solo con un gol abajo

moshen : trae el arma secreta( le dice a rayan y rayan trae a mika)

mika: hola azules

mike: mika pero como

moshen : ella salio 5 días después del accidente ella te estaba buscando pero tu no estabas así que fue con nosotros

mika: te estuve buscando estuve 5 días en la cárcel por ti . yo te salve con la esperanza de que después pudiéramos estar juntos pero no. desapareciste .

mike: pero yo pensaba que no volverías

mika: no importa ya no somos nada

_a mike se le calleron unas lagrimas_

mike: parece que yo también sufrí estos años por nada . juguemos (mike agarra el balón y patea y mete gol)

shark: gol los azules igualan el marcador quedan 10 minutos de juego.

mika: moshen aquí (moshen le pasa el balón mika patea pero eloise ataja )

mike: eloise!( eloise escucha y se lo pasa) esto es por todo lo que me isieron aguilas (mike patea el balón muy fuerte y el balón se mete en el arco)

tag: sii ganamos ( se oye un silbato)

shark: fin del tiempo regular los azules ganan el partid

mike: iré al barco( mike se va al barco y se mete al camarote

_mike saca una foto de el y mika y recuerda_

**flashback**

**mika: hola mike que te pasa ( ve a mike llorando )**

**mike: me iré por mucho tiempo a no se donde tengo ganas de explorar .pero tendría que dejarte**

**mika: oye no importa . si tu quieres ir a explorar ve **

**mike: eres la mejor amiga**

**mika: amigos por siempre**

**mike: amigos por siempre (se abrazan)**

_a mike se le cae una lagrima en la foto eloise lo ve y entra_

eloise: oye mike estas bien?

mike: si si estoy

eloise: seguro?(mike la abraza) tranquilo . que pasa?

mike: es que no puedo creer que mika y yo eramos mejores amigos y míranos ahora (llora un poco mas)

eloise: tranquilo ( le limpia las lagrimas) ella no merece que llores por ella . eres un buen chico eres bueno , amigable , lindo .

mike: gracias eso me hace sentir mejor (le sonríe y la queda mirando los ojos igual que eloise a ella)

_se van acercando mas mas mas se están por besar cuando alguien entra_

__tag: hola mike estas bien

mike y eloise: ahh ( se separan)

tag: paso algo?

mike: no nada

eloise: bueno yo ya me voy adiós mike adiós tag ( se va )

mike: yo también me voy

tag: están actuando raro que pasa

mike: no pasa nada adiós ( se va)

bien ese fue el tercer capitulo y la unión de mike y eloise o sea nada no les voy a decir nada bye


End file.
